Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 15-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself and around specific parts of his body, and to move object with his mind. It was also showed in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Bree and Leo. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Biography Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn Part 1: Chase is first seen being picked up by Adam who accused him of stealing his ePod. He is screaming after he sees Leo. He tells Leo that they're like human lab rats. Leo offers them to be his body guards at school which all 3 agree too. He showers in his capsule and Bree and Adam in theirs. He gets Bree's bra. He is marveled over school. The school bell rings and he spins in circles and screams on the ground due to his super-sensitive hearing. He is told to deal with it for the rest of the day. He is in gym class with everyone else. He later attends the pep rally. But before, he became a chiropractor in the Phillipines. Chase sees Adam getting mad at Dooey Dingo and tells Leo that his heat vision will glitch. He tells everyone at the rally that if you don't panic during a fire, 70% will make it out alive, but they ignore him and they all run off. Davenport is mad at Chase (Bree and Adam too) for going to school when they can only use their bionics for missions. He can't have any contact with the outside world. The Lab Rats hang out in the lab. Leo calls them and he tells him that there's a party in the living room. Chase can't believe that Leo did this. Chase tells Adam not to have a bunch of cake because he had 12 pieces and shoves his hand in the cake, then jumps on the couch with Adam. He (Adam and Bree) get caught by Tasha and Donald. Chase, Adam, and Bree have to leave the Davenport Household and enter their capsules for one last time. Part 2: Commando App Leo's Jam Rats on a Train Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Smart and Smarter Bionic Birthday Fail Death Spiral Smackdown Can I Borrow the Helicopter? Back From the Future Chip Switch Drone Alone Chore Wars Dude, Where's My Lab? Air Leo Night of the Living Virus Mission Invisible Concert in a Can Mission: Space Season 2 Speed Trapped Spy Fly Missin' the Mission Quarantined Robot Fight Club Bro Down The Rats Strike Back Parallel Universe Spike's Got Talent Leo vs Evil Hole In One Trucked Out The Bionic 500 Bionic Showdown Memory Wipe Avalanche Adam Up Llama Drama The Haunting of Mission Creek High Perry 2.0 My Little Brother Prank You Very Much Twas The Mission Before Christmas Trent Gets Schooled No Going Back Season 3 Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Mission: Mission Creek High Zip It Chase is seen in the beginning of the episode pranking Bree at school. Later, he visits Tech Town after making fun of people at the pretzel cart because of the sodium levels. He notices that all the models are up to date, except for one which was last years. Scott, the manager, takes an interest into how much he knows about technology, so he hires him. He already became Scott's favorite and makes higher wage than Bree with 8.95 and hour. After arguments with Bree, they are both left alone to watch the store. She messes up the whole store. They then agree that they should be treated like equals. Scott comes back with frozen yogurt for Chase and since Bree cleaned up the whole place, he gives her his yogurt, which Scott takes anyway. Not So Smart Phone Scramble the Orbs Principal From Another Planet Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height and also punches Chase, whearas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitve with each other. In Spy Fly, they both sabatoged each other's baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in Bionic Showdown Adam gets briefly knocked out and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" (See: Chadam) Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. They tease each other constantly, and will fight sometimes. In Death Spiral Smackdown, they both used their bionics on each other. Besides the arguements and teasing, they will always be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care deeply about each other and have a strong relationship. In Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to help Chase up. When he returned, she fought him bravely in order to save Chase. In Adam Up they were ' babysitting ' Principal Perry's niece. (See: Brase) Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. (See: Cheo) Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're the closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. Even when he switched out his bionic chip, he still retained a high level of intelligence, though it was nowhere near superhuman levels. *'Force Field:' ''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) **In Sink or Swim, Chase's forcefield is closer to Marcus Davenport's forcefield. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' Chase posseses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, despite the latter being stronger than him. *'''Super Durability: Like his siblings, Chase can withstand signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye lazer blasts. (Sink or Swim) *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video camera's. (Sink or Swim) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) He can also use it to to project other holograms. (Sink or Swim) *'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus ) *'Override App: ' He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) He can also use it to deflect metal. (Sink or Swim) *'Molecularkinesis:' In "Mission: Space," it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) *'Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "The Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Scan Vision: In "Memory Wipe," he uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. It was also used again in Llama Drama to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them. *'''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create a powerful sonar, to track objects under water. (Sink or Swim) *'Mental Link: '''Chase is able to send information to Adam (and presumbably) Bree in a method similiar to an email. (Sink or Swim) *'Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. *'Bravery: Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Chase can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stress on him, which can kill him. (Sink or Swim) Glitches *'Commando App:' Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App, Spike's Got Talent ). **Chase can glitch into Spike, but Davenport programmed Chase to have this commando app. This suggests that it was supposed to be an ability *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). *'Pixel Vision: After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels (Drone Alone). *'Uncontrollable Molecular kinesis: '''When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecular kinesis. (Mission: Space) *'System Overload: Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. *'Ultra-sensitive hearing: '''Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch). Temporary Glitches *'Uncontrollable Heat Vision': When he gets fustrated it causes him to shoot his heat vision out of nowhere (Chip Switch) Temporary Powers *Super Strength and Heat Vision (If you count the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). *Super Speed' '''(If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch). Gallery To see Chase's gallery, click here. Trivia * Chase has a birthmark on his left hip. According to Adam, if you stare at it for an amount of time, it starts to look like Justin Bieber. (No Going Back) *In several episodes, Chase hates guessing/estimating or not having the right answer. *Chase, along with his two siblings, would have suffered the same fate as Marcus; being crushed by falling boulders (Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown). *He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. *Mr. Davenport seems to have the strongest bond with Chase out of all four kids. *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam, though it is also mixed with some martial arts. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *He's a perfectionist, as shown in Smart and Smarter and Spy Fly. *Adam loves to make fun of his height and his inferior strength compared to him. *He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. *Chase is the only member of the Davenport household not to have brown eyes, excluding Eddy. *He often panics in a crisis. *He is bad at sports, according to Adam (Spy Fly). *He likes to annoy Bree as of Death Spiral Smackdown, Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, and Night of the Living Virus. *He often wears plaid. *He seems to have the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. *As Chase knows martial arts, Billy Unger is a martial artist in real life. *He has been called tiny and short by Adam in many episodes. *Whenever Chase turns into Spike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough so as to emphasise Spike's tough-guy personality. *He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens a lot more than you'd think (Spy Fly). *Chase has a habit of ratting people out, which, according to Bree, is why people do not like him at school. *He also ruins everything fun for others according to Leo in Spy Fly. *Chase has the color green on his chip (Chip Switch ). *It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip Switch, and without it, he is shown to posess no more than average intelligence. *It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that his real father is Douglas Davenport. *He, along with Leo, always gets teased for being short. *He is half-Irish (Bionic Showdown). *He is the only one out of the lab rats that has more room on his chip for upgrades, which could possibly allow him to become stronger than Adam and faster than Bree - while still having room for more upgrades. (Avalanche) **This presumably explains why he has the most abilities of them all. *In the episode Mission: Space it is revealed he is the mission leader and has it printed on a tee-shirt. *He and Adam seem to enjoy playing pranks on each other and to Bree. *When he first met Leo, he could not stand him. *He thinks he's the smartest person in the world, Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Robot Fight Club, Memory Wipe, and Smart and Smarter. *He discovered his levitation ability in the shower. Chase Videos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Davenport Family Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Lab Rats Category:Students Category:Chase Davenport